Mi Corderita
by HopelessHeart
Summary: Era extraño ver a Quinn toda arpía en su uniforme de porrista con el cordero de peluche...


**Titulo:** Mi Corderita  
**Autor:** HopelessHeart  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Parejas:** Rachel/Quinn  
**Disclaimer: **Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox.  
**Nota del Autor:** Yo estaba muy segura de que había subido esto... Vi que no. Como sea, aquí está... Este fic lo escribí en inglés (My little lamb), por lo que se me hizo algo difícil en algunas partes, pero al final me las arreglé. Es fluffly cursi. Cursi xDD... ¿Cómo no? El fic salió de un prompt en Glee_fluff_meme (que adoro) por lo que es lógico que lo sea.

Este es el cordero que me gustó: yfrog (dot) com / gimylambj ... pero puede ser el cordero que ustedes quieran.

Espero que disfruten el fic =)

* * *

Rachel solo quería tener un gesto con ella (como siempre) para ser detallista, porque eso es importante en cualquier relación sentimental; Ella creía en el poder de los detalles para mantener viva cualquier relación. Además, Rachel no tenía una relación sencilla, por supuesto que no, estaba en una relación con nada más ni nada menos que Quinn Fabray.

Lo que Rachel no esperaba era que dicho gesto fuera a tener tanta importancia para Quinn. Ella estaba acostumbrada a hacerle regalos, y Quinn sonreía, la besaba y continuaba con su vida. Muchas veces, cuando no podía hacerle un regalo, solo le dejaba una pequeña nota o una flor en su casillero, o lo que fuera para verla sonreír.

Rachel tenía que admitir que incluso cuando Quinn era algunas veces –la mayoría de las veces- una arpía, la chica de alguna manera había cambiado en alguien mucho más… sensible –al menos con ella, lo cual agradecía profundamente-, por lo que cuando Quinn enloqueció por completo gracias a 'la cosa'_, _Rachel no se estaba sorprendida, estaba fastidiada más no sorprendida…

* * *

"Amor, mira lo que te compré" Dijo Rachel entrando a su habitación, donde Quinn estaba ya esperando por ella. Rachel estaba encantada con la manera en la que el rostro de su novia se iluminó al ver el animal de peluche en sus manos.

Era un cordero. Un cordero extremadamente tierno que Rachel no pudo resistirse a comprar. En cuanto lo vio supo que sería maravilloso regalárselo a su chica desde que Quinn adora tanto los corderos.

Quinn saltó de la cama de Rachel al instante y tomó el cordero de las manos de su novia, lanzando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Rachel, agradeciéndole con un fuerte abrazo.

"¡Está hermoso! Gracias" Dijo Quinn, separándose de la chica para admirar el peluche.

Era pequeño pero no tan pequeño… era pequeño pero abrazable. El cordero era tiernamente blanco con su cara color crema y una tierna expresión en su rostro. Pero, además, a Rachel le había gustado porque traía alrededor de su cuello una cinta con bordes dorados que decía _'I love you'._

"¡Sabía que iba a gustarte!" dijo Rachel con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro, mirando la hermosa expresión en el rostro de su novia mientras ella admiraba el peluche con tanta fascinación.

"¿Cómo no podría gustarme? Oh, Dios, me encanta. ¡Es tan tierno!" Quinn exclamó, abrazando de nuevo a Rachel. Enterrando su rostro en el cuello de su novia dejó un suave beso allí.

"Bueno, tomando en cuenta que no has dicho nada malo sobre mi atuendo todavía, supongo que tu emoción es genuina"

Quinn se separó de ella al instante, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados mientras sacudía su cabeza de un lado al otro. "Por favor, Rach, no arruines el momento"

* * *

Era extraño ver a Quinn toda arpía en su uniforme de porrista _con _el cordero de peluche. Si fuera Brittany la que estuviera de arriba hacia abajo con 'la cosa'no sería extraño, pero ¿Quinn, porrista arpía con un tierno cordero de peluche en su uniforme de las Cheerios? Esa era otra historia. Bueno, a Rachel le parecía extraño y probablemente a la entrenadora Sylvester le parecería catastrófico.

Entonces… ver a Quinn traerlo en secreto a la escuela –O al menos ella pensaba que nadie sabía que estaba llevándolo a Mckinley-, le hizo ver a Rachel cuánto amaba su novia al animal de peluche.

"¡Mira, San! ¡Mira!" Brittany chilló emocionada, asustando a la Cheerio. Brittany estaba dando pequeños saltos de alegría mientras sostenía el cordero frente al rostro de Santana. Probablemente lo había visto cuando Quinn estaba en su casillero.

Santana colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Brittany para detener sus pequeños saltos y poder tener una visión del objeto, aunque Santana ya sabía a quién pertenecía el cordero. "¿Qué demonios es eso? No había visto nada más horrible en toda mi vida" Dijo, entrecerrando los ojos mientras lo observaba. Rachel rodó los ojos, quien, por cierto, no estaba para nada espiando a las chicas, ella solo pasaba por el campo de las Cheerios cuando las vio.

"Es un cordero, Rachel me lo regaló" Respondió Quinn en un tono de voz sereno, pero Rachel estaba segura de que el comentario de Santana le había afectado si recordaba lo mucho que Quinn amaba al peluche, pero al parecer no estaba pensando en defenderlo.

"Por supuesto, eso explica porque es tan horrendo" Santana se burló; Rachel y Quinn rodaron los ojos al mismo tiempo. Sinceramente, los insultos de Santana ya no tenía un efecto en ella, y además, Rachel sabía que ahora Santana lo hacía más por diversión que para lastimarla.

"¡Es hermoso! ¡Quiero uno!" Demandó Brittany. Rachel sonrió cuando la vio abrazarlo por lo tierna que se veía.

"Si, Santana. No está tan mal" Dijo Quinn e irguiendo sus hombros, observó su cordero de peluche con una sonrisa. Santana solo rodó sus ojos como de costumbre.

* * *

Como todos los viernes, Quinn iba a quedarse a dormir en casa de Rachel para que las dos pudieran descansar de la mirada vigilante de Judy Fabray. Todavía no le habían dicho nada a la mujer, porque al parecer Quinn no estaba preparada y no había manera de que Rachel presionara el asunto.

La película estaba ya en el reproductor, las palomitas en la mesita junto a su cama, y Rachel estaba cómoda en su lado de la cama –el derecho porque Quinn había reclamado como suyo el izquierdo-, pero faltaba su chica.

Dicha chica estaba sentada en la silla de su escritorio, con la mirada perdida y una de sus manos dentro de su mochila, al parecer tratando de tomar una decisión importante.

"¿Qué tienes allí, amor?" preguntó Rachel, arrugando el ceño. Ella trató de echar un vistazo a la mochila para ver así que era lo que tenía tan preocupada a su novia. Quinn se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz, moviendo su mano inconscientemente de la mochila, y por supuesto ahí estaba el cordero.

Rachel quería rodar los ojos pero la mirada de Quinn estaba sobre ella y lo más probable era que si lo hacía no iba a ser de ayuda, porque al parecer Quinn estaba decidiendo si sacarlo o no. Tal vez tenía miedo de lucir como una idiota lo que era estúpido, la verdad, porque Rachel era su novia y no se burlaría de ella.

"Ehmm… nada… es sólo…" Quinn no terminó la frase, estaba tan nerviosa que desvió su mirada de Rachel. Fue por eso que Rachel decidió fingir que no sabía en absoluto sobre el cordero y darle una pequeña ayuda.

"¡Oh! ¿Es el cordero que te regalé? ¿Por qué lo escondes? No tienes que esconderlo, puedes traerlo a la cama si quieres y así podamos empezar de una vez la película" Dijo Rachel, sonriendo para tranquilizarla.

Quinn sonrió con timidez, mordiendo su labio inferior; el gesto le pareció demasiado tierno a Rachel. "¿En serio?"

"¿Por qué no?" Rachel sonrió aún más, encogiéndose de hombros.

Quinn extrajo el peluche de la mochila con velocidad y corrió hacia la cama lanzándose junto a Rachel. Rachel no pudo evitar reírse al ver lo emocionada que Quinn estaba. Quinn acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de su novia, recibiendo un beso de su parte, mientras abrazaba mucho más a su cuerpo el cordero de peluche.

A mitad de la película, Rachel estaba ya fastidiada. ¿En serio era más importante el peluche que ella? Quinn no dejaba de ponerlo entre las dos, y cada vez que Rachel intentaba quitarlo y poder abrazarla, ella volvía a colocarlo donde estaba sin siquiera mover la mirada de la pantalla.

Pero Rachel tuvo suficiente. Necesitaba acurrucarse con su chica y era como tener a un hijo… ella estaba definitivamente muy joven para tener uno. Además… ¡La cosa ni siquiera estaba viva!

"Ok, Necesitas dejar de colocar el cordero entre las dos" Dijo enojada, ganando por fin la atención de Quinn.

"¿Por qué?" Quinn preguntó, confundida. "Quiero que este allí"

Rachel levantó sus cejas, mirándola con incredulidad. "¿No me quieres cerca? ¡Quiero acurrucarme contigo!"

"¡Yo también! Pero quiero- ¡Olvídalo!" Dijo Quinn con fastidio, tomando el cordero para colocarlo al otro lado de su cuerpo, volviendo a mirar a la pantalla donde la película seguía corriendo.

Viendo la expresión en el rostro de Quinn, Rachel supo que había tomado una mala decisión dejando que Quinn trajera el peluche a la cama. Pero Rachel siempre ha sido una persona complaciente, en especial si se trata de su novia, y si Quinn quiere al estúpido juguete entre ellas, entonces Rachel iba a complacerla. Después de todo, era siempre ella la que llevaba a Quinn al borde de la locura con sus obsesiones locas y esta era, honestamente, la primera vez que Quinn tenía una; la cual era su culpa, por cierto.

Suspirando, miró a su aún enojada novia. "¿Estás enojada?"

"No" Respondió Quinn de inmediato, pero su rostro y el tono de su voz dijeron lo contrario.

"Puedes ponerlo otra vez aquí si así lo deseas" Le ofreció Rachel, esperando que Quinn aceptara y dejara de estar enojada con ella. Porque Quinn enojada significaba que no habría abrazos y mucho menos besos, y eso era inaceptable.

"¿En serio?"

"Si no vas a estar enojada, si" Rachel suspiró, regalándole una ligera sonrisa.

Quinn la observó sin ninguna expresión en su rostro durante unos segundos antes de que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro. "Ok" Y volvió a colocar el cordero entre las dos. Rachel rodó los ojos cuando sintió la calidez de su enemigo en su costado, pero el enojo que tenía con el cordero quedó olvidado cuando Quinn la atrajo por la cintura con uno de sus brazos acercándola mucho más a su cuerpo, aplastando al juguete entre las dos.

* * *

Una semana había pasado, y Rachel deseaba que la adoración que Quinn sentía por el estúpidamente tierno cordero de peluche que ella le dio en un momento de estupidez desapareciera, pero Rachel jamás había tenido tanta suerte.

Desde ese viernes en la noche Quinn había perdido la vergüenza frente a Rachel, y ahora cada vez que pasaban tiempo a solas ahí estaba el juguete diabólico, burlándose de ella con su estúpida cara tierna.

¡Hasta en la escuela tenía que soportar a 'la cosa'! Y no solamente soportarla, sino cubrirle las espaldas a Quinn diciendo que el peluche era de ella –como si quisiera que fuese de ella- para cuidar la reputación de su novia, porque aparentemente Quinn seguía creyendo que nadie en la secundaria sabía sobre la abominable cosa.

¡Rachel odiaba al cordero! Pero también era una novia tolerante así que solo siguió la corriente, aún cuando estaba cansada de que el cordero arruinara sus momentos a solas con Quinn porque se sentía intimidada cuando estaba presente… y luego se sentía ridícula porque solo era un maldito juguete.

Rachel sacudió su cabeza para apartar al cordero de sus pensamientos porque empezaba a creer que estaba más obsesionada con el cordero que Quinn. Pero realmente quería que desapareciera, hasta que consiguió a Quinn buscando desesperada algo en su casillero, y por alguna razón –quizás gracias a su sexto sentido- supo que era.

"¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está?" Repetía Quinn una y otra vez mientras revolvía las cosas en su casillero.

"¿Quinn? ¿Qué estás buscando?" preguntó Rachel, mirando sobre el hombro de su novia. Quinn se detuvo en seco, y cerrando con rapidez el casillero se dio la vuelta.

"¿Eh? Na-nada... Yo estaba... Nada... ¿Vamos a la cafetería?" preguntó Quinn, jugando con sus manos con nerviosismo. Rachel arrugó el ceño, Quinn no se había comportado de ésta manera desde aquella vez que Santana le escondió el uniforme de las Cheerios antes de la práctica. Y entonces supo que, en efecto, el cordero estaba envuelto.

"Si, por supuesto, vamos" Respondió algo preocupada, pero sonrió ligeramente, tomando la mano de su novia. ¿Por qué no le decía que estaba perdido?

"Vamos..." murmuró Quinn dejando escapar un suspiro, mientras lanzaba una última mirada hacia el casillero, antes de guiar el camino hacia la cafetería.

Para horror de Rachel sucedió de nuevo...

"¿¡Dónde está!" gruñó Quinn. Su voz apagada por el interior del auto. Rachel resopló por lo bajo, observando el gran desorden que tenía Quinn en el asiento trasero de su auto. Todas las cosas de su mochila estaban desparramadas en el asiento.

"¿¡De nuevo!" Chilló Rachel, asustando a Quinn, quien pegó un brinco de la sorpresa golpeándose la cabeza con el techo del auto, quejándose de dolor. "En serio, Quinn, ¿Que perdiste esta vez? Hace unas horas estabas actuando de una manera muy extraña, buscando algo como loca en tu casillero. ¿Qué perdiste?" preguntó Rachel de nuevo, sintiéndose enojada con Quinn por no decirle que perdió el cordero.

"Nada, yo solo estaba..." rezongó Quinn cerrando la puerta del auto, mientras acariciaba su cabeza. "¡Nada! Entra al auto para llevarte a casa" dijo con irritación, caminando hacia el puesto del conductor.

_¿Cuál era el gran problema?_ Pensaba Rachel mientras observaba a su novia. Quinn podía superar la pérdida del cordero porque era solo eso: un cordero, ¿cierto? Pero mirando lo desanimada que lucía su novia, estaba claro que eso no iba a suceder; y si era el cordero lo que había perdido –Rachel estaba segura de que lo era- entonces Quinn iba a estar o de mal humor, o triste durante mucho tiempo y a Rachel no le agradaba para nada la idea.

Por supuesto, pasó una tercera vez… Rachel lo esperaba desde que Quinn no había estado en el mejor de los humores…

"¿Quinn? Tú madre dijo que podía subir y—" Rachel se detuvo con brusquedad al ver el estado del cuarto de Quinn: estaba totalmente patas arriba, lo que significaba que la situación era definitivamente grave. Quinn de verdad amaba el cordero, y Rachel iba a hacer que su novia le dijera que estaba perdido para poder ayudarla a encontrarlo, porque no importaba que tanto odio sintiera hacia el tierno demonio, Rachel no quería que su novia estuviera triste.

"La perdí, Rachel. Lo siento." Dijo Quinn, mirándola por fin. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y lucía realmente miserable sentada en la orilla de su cama.

"¡Sabía que habías perdido algo! Mira este desorden, y tú auto y casillero lucían exactamente igual"

"¡La perdí!" Dijo Quinn con desespero, ignorando a Rachel y levantándose de la cama.

"¿Qué perdiste, Quinn? Dime" Le pidió Rachel con impaciencia, acercándose a ella. Quería que Quinn le dijera de una vez por todas, porque esto comenzaba a desesperarla y no le agradaba el sentimiento.

"_Mi corderita, _Rachel_. _La que me regalaste… ¡La perdí!"

_¡Por fin!_

Quinn se veía extremadamente triste y Rachel no podía creer lo mucho que Quinn adoraba el peluche como para sentirse tan miserable porque se había perdido. Rachel estaba comenzando a creer que 'la cosa' tenía alguna droga o algo por el estilo (e hizo una nota mental para recordarse de nunca comprar de nuevo en esa tienda). Era demasiado drama por un estúpido muñeco de peluche y ella era la reina del drama ¡Por amor a Dios!

"¿Dónde?" Preguntó Rachel estúpidamente y cuando vio la expresión en el rostro de Quinn supo que, en efecto, había sido una estupidez de su parte preguntar eso.

"¡No lo sé! ¿Estaría buscando como loca por mi cordera si supiera donde la perdí, Rachel?" Gritó Quinn, exasperada.

"Okay, ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Voy a comprarte uno nuevo ¿ok, amor? No te preocupes" Ofreció Rachel, rodeando a su novia con sus brazos. Esto era difícil. Quinn escondió su rostro en el hombro de Rachel comenzando a sollozar. Rachel quería llorar también y se sintió estúpida por haberle ofrecido comprarle un cordero nuevo. Por supuesto que Quinn no iba a querer uno nuevo cuando ya se había encariñado con la criatura diabólica.

¡Todo esto era su culpa por desear que el cordero desapareciera!

"¡No, quiero esa! Esa era mi corderita. ¡Ella olía un como tú y como yo desde esa noche que las tres dormimos juntas! ¡La quiero de vuelta! ¡No otra estúpida cordera!" Lloró Quinn y Rachel podía sentir las lágrimas de Quinn en su cuello.

Rachel sonrió por lo que Quinn acababa de decirle. Ahora conocía una de las razones por la que Quinn amaba tanto a 'la cosa' y le gustaba que ella estuviera involucrada (por supuesto), pero ahora no era el momento para que ella se estuviera riendo porque su novia estaba llorando en sus brazos.

"Oh, corazón… No llores, por favor. Las dos juntas vamos a encontrar a tu corderita" Dijo Rachel con suavidad, apartando a Quinn y tomando con delicadeza su rostro entre sus manos limpiando las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

"_Mi Corderita_" Dijo Quinn con voz débil y temblorosa.

"Si, tu corderita" Sonrió Rachel por la ternura de su novia. Le gustaba lo sensible que era su novia ahora, incluso si eso significaba que enloqueciera por un animal de peluche.

"No. _Mi Corderita_, ese es su nombre" Dijo Quinn, sonrojándose, su voz con un tono muy infantil.

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Rachel echándose a reír por el nombre y por la manera en la que Quinn se refería hacia la cordera como si fuera una persona. Aunque si echaba un vistazo hacia la semana que había pasado lo encontraba totalmente lógico porque 'la cosa' había sido tratada como tal. Rachel dejó de reírse cuando se dio cuenta que Quinn estaba mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados. "Ehm… Lo siento" dijo, aclarándose la garganta. "Las dos vamos a encontrarla, amor. Vamos a encontrar a _Mi Corderita_"

"¿Lo prometes?"

"Lo prometo" Dijo Rachel con una sonrisa, besando a Quinn en los labios con suavidad.

* * *

Rachel tomó una decisión: Iba a dejar atrás su odio por la cordera de peluche e iba a devolvérsela a Quinn. Ella misma le había dado la maldita cosa a su novia una vez e iba a hacerlo de nuevo.

Con esa decisión tomada, Rachel estaba ahora en una misión y no iba a perder tiempo. Así que al día siguiente comenzó a buscar por la cordera en la escuela, desde que Quinn había ya buscado en su habitación _dos veces_.

Ver a su novia llorar fue difícil y era completamente inaceptable por lo que debía conseguir 'la cosa' lo más rápido posible.

Cuando vio a Quinn en el primer periodo, le preguntó cuál había sido el último lugar en el que había estado con _Mi Corderita. _Yayudó… en nada. Quinn le dijo que había sido en su habitación, lo cual era ridículo porque Rachel no dejaba a 'la cosa' estar en su habitación sin estar Quinn presente. Además, si la cordera estuviera allí Rachel lo sabría.

Rachel procedió entonces a buscar en la cafetería y luego en todos los salones –incluyendo el salón del coro, a pesar de que Quinn jamás lo llevaba allí-, lo cual era también ridículo porque _Mi Corderita _tenía dos días perdida y el conserje… el conserje… ¡Claro, el conserje!

Rachel corrió a hablar con él y ayudó… en nada. El conserje le dijo que no sabía nada sobre una corderita y luego la miró con curiosidad. ¡Como si ya no la vieran como una loca, ahora estaba buscando a un animal de peluche con desespero!

Procedió entonces a buscar en la oficina de la orientadora Pillsbury –como si la orientadora fuera a dejar entrar algo lleno de algodón a su oficina-, pero Rachel lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió a la oficina del Profesor Schue, pero no encontró nada.

Incluso fue a dar a la oficina de la entrenadora Sylvester, solo para terminar horrorizada al encontrarse a la entrenadora bailando _Physical, _mientras veía el videoclip que grabó con Olivia Newton-John. Rachel huyó de allí tan rápido como pudo. Además… ¿Cuántas probabilidades existían de que la cordera estuviera entera si hubiese caído en manos de Sue Sylvester?_ Ninguna_, pensó Rachel.

¿Dónde más podía buscar? Ya había revisado todos los lugares que Quinn normalmente frecuentaba y no encontró nada. Estaba exhausta; incluso había revisado _por completo_ el campo donde practican las Cheerios.

* * *

Rachel suspiró dejando caer sus hombros. Era inútil. Se sentía inútil. Si Quinn le hubiese dicho hace dos días que la estúpida corderita se había extraviado quizás ella sería capaz de encontrarla. Era imposible encontrar algo en la escuela que había estado perdido dos días.

¡La corderita no iba a aparecer y ahora Quinn iba a estar devastada por _siempre!_

Excepto que la suerte que usualmente le daba la espalda ahora estaba de su lado… Rachel iba caminando en dirección al baño cuando los escuchó en el salón del coro.

"_Su horrenda criatura y ella van a enojarse si se enteran que lo conseguimos y no lo devolvimos, ¡así que deja de hacerle ese tipo de comentarios, idiota!"_

"_Deberíamos entregárselo ¡Es miserable sin él! ¿Y tienes idea de lo que va a hacerme si se entera que estoy involucrado? El otro día me amenazó en la cafetería solamente porque miré a Rachel unos segundos"_

"_¡Eso fue genial, hermano!... Y como sea, se ve que realmente ama esa cosa inútil para niñitas"_

"_En serio, si vuelvo a ver su estúpida mirada de amor una vez más hacía 'la cosa' esa, voy a vomitar. ¿Cómo la prefieren? Llorando por su animal perdido o por su pequeño animal todo vomitado"_

"_Lo esconderemos y tú tienes prohibido acercarte a __**traje-de-vestir**_ _hasta que decidamos entregar el cordero"_

Y eso lo dijo todo. Ahora Rachel estaba furiosa y necesitaba calmarse un poco, aunque en realidad no importaba si lo hacía o no, igual iba a patear traseros.

* * *

Cuando Quinn recibió un mensaje de texto de Rachel (_La encontré; ¡sólo fue víctima de un crimen escandaloso! ¡Y voy a hacer pagar a los secuestradores!), _estaba dividida entre la emoción y la ira.

No podía seguir esperando aquí sentada. Las clases había terminado y la orientadora Pillsbury estaba tardando demasiado. Ella ni siquiera necesitaba la estúpida sesión; ¡ella estaba bien! Sólo extrañaba a _Mi Corderita._ Decidió ir a buscar a Rachel, entonces.

Cuando sacó su celular para enviarle un mensaje a Rachel –la chica podría estar en cualquier lado-, la divisó caminando -con la mirada llena de determinación, los puños apretados a sus costados y sonrojada hasta las orejas- en dirección al salón del coro.

"¡Rachel!" Gritó, pero Rachel no escuchó. Acelerando el paso, tomó a Rachel por la muñeca de su mano antes de que pudiera entrar en el salón.

Cuando vio quienes estaban en la habitación entró en pánico. Allí estaban Finn, Kurt, Brittany, Puck y Santana, probablemente envueltos en alguna conversación idiota.

"¿Fueron ellos?" Preguntó Quinn, mordiendo su labio inferior. Rachel les lanzó una mirada asesina a través del vidrio de la puerta antes de asentir y mirar a Quinn. _¿Quién más? _Pensó Rachel.

"Si, amor, Estoy absolutamente segura de que ellos tienen a nuestra corderita" Respondió Rachel. Quinn sonrió y Rachel supo que se debía a que había llamado a _Mi Corderita_,_ nuestra Corderita._

Cuando Rachel se dio la vuelta para entrar al salón de Glee y enfrentar a los futuros criminales de Lima, sintió la suave mano de Quinn tomar su muñeca volteándola de nuevo. Rachel podía ver claramente el pánico reflejado en el rostro de Quinn.

"¿Qué haces, Rachel?" Siseó Quinn, lanzando miradas nerviosas a los chicos a través de la puerta.

"Ya te lo dije. Sé que uno de estos mounstros lo tiene y—"

"¡La tiene!" Siseó Quinn de nuevo, indignada.

"_La_ tiene, como sea" corrigió Rachel, rodando los ojos. Quinn estaba comportándose confusamente exasperante. ¡Debería estar feliz! "Uno de ellos la tiene y voy a asesinarlos porque te hicieron llorar"

"Pero no quiero que sepan que la quiero. Es vergonzoso" Dijo Quinn sin dejar de vigilar a los chicos, su voz casi un susurro. ¿En serio? ¿En serio iba a negar su amor por la cordera? ¿Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntas? Rachel estaba confundida.

"¿Qué?"

"Ok, me gusta demasiado, pero voy a pasar vergüenza si ellos se enteran que estoy encariñada con un animal de peluche, tengo una reputación que cuidar" Explicó Quinn, mordiendo su labio inferior con nerviosismo. Por supuesto, la reputación… porque ella todavía creía que nadie sabía sobre la cordera… cierto… _¡Cierto!_

"¿Entonces puedo comprarte uno nuevo?" Preguntó Rachel, suspirando.

"¡Por supuesto que no!" Exclamó Quinn.

"¿Que quieres entonces?"A este punto Rachel estaba irritada. Solo necesitaba entrar al salón y enfrentar a esos criminales para que Quinn tuviera su cordera de nuevo, y ella pudiera tener a su novia feliz.

"¡Mi estúpida cordera! Pero no quiero pasar vergüenza" Siseó Quinn, también irritada.

"¿Podrías por favor decidirte entonces? Porque estoy completamente segura de que esta es la única manera de recuperarla ahorita mismo" Dijo Rachel, cruzando los brazos frente al pecho, levantando una de sus cejas.

Quinn comenzó a morder su labio inferior de nuevo, luciendo dudosa. "Ok, está bien, avergüénzame, no me interesa. ¡Pero quiero mi estúpida corderita de vuelta!"

"_Mi Corderita_" Bromeó Rachel sonriendo de nuevo.

"¡Como sea!"

Rachel asintió, y respirando profundo se dio la vuelta entrando en el salon seguida de Quinn.

"¡Queridos compañeros! ¿Podrían dedicarme un minuto de su precioso tiempo?" Se anunció Rachel. Los chicos dejaron de hablar para mirarla con fastidio. Rachel quería arrancarles la cabeza, pero ella era una persona pacífica así que debía mantener la compostura.

"¿Decir que _no_ va a detenerte?" Preguntó Kurt con tanta calma como si no hubiese cometido un crimen.

"No"

"Adelante" Dijo Finn, sonriéndole ligeramente. ¿Cómo podía sonreírles el muy traidor?

"Sé que uno de ustedes tiene en su posesión la corderita de mi mujer…" Comenzó Rachel, irguiendo sus hombres y mirando directamente a cada uno de los rostros de los chicos presentes.

"Oh Dios…" Murmuró Quinn. De verdad quería recuperar a su cordera, pero esto iba a avergonzarla demasiado.

"¿Por qué razón en la tierra tendríamos el estúpido cordero de tu… mujer?" preguntó Puck arrugando el ceño y asintiendo en dirección a Quinn. Rachel entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo con advertencia. Puck desvió su mirada de inmediato.

"Creo más bien que la pregunta es… ¿Cómo demonios sabríamos nosotros que ella tiene un cordero?" Intervino Kurt, mirando a los rostros de sus compañeros, quienes estaban sonriendo con complicidad.

"Porque Quinn ha traído 'la cosa' todos los días desde que se la regalé. Y ella se la mostró a Santana…" Rachel hizo una pausa. "Y a Brittany, lo que nos lleva a deducir quien lo hizo" terminó, cruzando los brazos frente al pecho. Rachel estaba segura de que Santana era la cabecilla del plan.

"¡No es 'la cosa', Rachel!" Se quejó Quinn, haciendo una pausa y arrugando el ceño de pronto. "Espera… ¿Sabías que la traía a la escuela?"

"¡Por favor, _Juno_! Has andado por toda la escuela con esa atrocidad toda la semana y _todos_ se han burlado de ti a tus espaldas" Se burló Santana mirando a Quinn, quien estaba abriendo y cerrando la boca muy parecido a un pez, luciendo escandalizada.

"No te preocupes, amor, les he dicho que es mía." Dijo Rachel con suavidad, mirando a su novia. Quinn sonrió tomando su mano agradecida. "¡Y no la llames _Juno_, Quinn ya no esté embarazada! Y sé, con certeza, que fuiste tú quien escondió a 'la cos—'" Rachel se detuvo con brusquedad, tosiendo cuando el codo de Quinn colisionó dolorosamente con su costilla. "Quien escondió a _Mi Corderita"_ corrigió Rachel con rapidez, sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras miraba a su novia.

"¡Y ella no es una atrocidad! Y ahora no me interesa si estoy quedando en ridículo, ¡La quiero de vuelta! ¡La extraño! ¡Así que devuélvemela, imbécil!" gritó Quinn, apuntando a Santana con su mano libre.

"¡Yo no lo hice!" mintió Santana.

"Espera, espera… La tratas como si fuera tú hija o algo por el estilo" Se burló Finn de Quinn.

"¡Que ridículo!" Dijo Kurt, colocando una de sus manos sobre su boca para esconder su risa.

"¡Oh, vamos, es Quinn!" Rió Santana con malicia.

Y Rachel tuvo suficiente, ahora iba a ser severa con esta gente idiota. No más compostura. No solamente escondieron la cordera de su mujer haciéndola miserable, sino también estaban burlándose de ella en su cara; y Quinn iba a asesinarla si salía totalmente avergonzada de esto sin siquiera recuperar a la cordera.

Si este montón de mentirosos no devolvían la estúpida cordera, ¡Rachel iba a, literalmente, patear traseros!

"¡Ok, todos cierren la maldita boca y dejen de burlarse de mi sensible y hermosa novia!" gritó Rachel, alarmando a todos. Quinn levantó una de sus cejas, observando con curiosidad a su novia. Rachel maldecía en raras ocasiones.

"Bueno, creo que esto es serio" murmuró Kurt, inclinándose ligeramente hacia Puck.

"Si…" Asintió Puck en acuerdo.

"Y ahora, idiotas, van a decirme donde escondieron a _Mi Corderita_ o voy a irrumpir en sus sueños placenteros cantando canciones de Bárbara y saben perfectamente que cumpliré mi promesa" Los amenazó Rachel, soltando la mano de Quinn y acercándose a ellos. Su mirada tan amenazante que hizo estremecer a todos los chicos.

"¡'La cosa' está en el piano!" Dijo Santana con rapidez, sintiéndose intimidada por Rachel por primera vez.

"¿Disculpa?" Preguntó Rachel, mirándola, Santana desvió la mirada al instante.

"El cordero está en el piano" Repitió Finn, temblando de miedo al tener a Rachel solo a unos centímetros.

"¡_La _cordera!" Gritó Rachel, tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa y acercando su nariz a la de él.

"¡L-la co-cordera está e-en el piano!" Tartamudeó Finn, cerrando los ojos.

"¡Gracias!" Sonrió Rachel con dulzura soltando a Finn, quien se desplomó en su silla respirando con alivio.

Rachel debió haber supuesto que esconderían la cordera en el salón del coro, tenía sentido, y al parecer ella no había hecho un buen trabajo cuando revisó el lugar. Además, Quinn no hubiese buscado jamás el juguete allí porque no lo había traído nunca al salón de Glee.

Rachel tomó de nuevo la mano de Quinn, caminando hacia el piano. Con tan solo abrir la tapa del piano las chicas vieron la cordera. Rachel la tomó enseguida extendiéndose a Quinn. "Aquí está, amor, como te prometí"

"¡Te extrañé tanto!" Dijo Quinn, abrazando la cordera con fuerza sin importarle que tuviera espectadores. Había extrañado su corderita por dos insoportables días.

Rachel le sonrió a su novia y volteó de nuevo en dirección a sus pasmados compañeros; su expresión igual a la de hace unos segundos. "Y ahora todos van a cerrar la boca y nada de lo que fue dicho puede salir de estas cuatro paredes porque la reputación de mi chica está en peligro y mi amenaza sigue en pie, ¿Ok?" Dijo Rachel, mirándolos con advertencia. Ninguno dijo nada. "¿Ok?" Presionó Rachel con dureza.

"Okay, jeez Berry!" Gruñó Santana, enojada.

Rachel irguió sus hombres y tomando de nuevo la mano de su novia, la guió fuera del salón.

"Tengo miedo…" Dijo Brittany, mirando en dirección a la puerta con miedo.

"Si, ¡Quien sabría que Berry lo llevaba por dentro!" Comentó Kurt con los ojos bien abiertos.

"Definitivamente yo no." Dijo Santana con el ceño arrugado.

"Ahora necesito una ducha fría" Puck estaba sonriendo como el idiota que era.

"Si… yo también" Finn trataba de pensar en el cartero.

"Tienes que regalarme un pato de peluche, S" Sonrió Brittany mirando a su novia.

"Definitivamente" Sonrió Santana.

* * *

Rachel sonrió mientras observaba a su novia acariciar la cordera de peluche con su rostro, luciendo feliz mientras caminaban hacia su casillero por los pasillos vacios.

"¡Estuviste increíble!" Dijo Quinn, mirando a Rachel una vez que estuvieron frente al casillero. Rachel le sonrió tomando la cordera de las manos de Quinn, acariciándola. Quinn rodeó la cintura de su novia con sus brazos, Rachel inmediatamente acomodó sus manos y el juguete sobre el pecho de Quinn.

"Lo que sea por mi chica" Dijo Rachel jugueteando con las orejas de la cordera mientras le sonreía al muñeco, quizás… _quizás_ se estaba encariñando también con el animal de peluche. "Sabía que fueron ellos"

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó Quinn con curiosidad.

"Los escuché hablar pero eso no es importante ahora. Lo que sí es importante es que nuestra corderita está con nosotras de nuevo" Dijo Rachel con suavidad, inclinándose para dejar un suave beso en la mejilla de Quinn.

Quinn no dijo nada al respecto pero iba a hacer la vida de sus amigos miserable durante un par de días sin importar lo que Rachel dijera.

"Ok. Gracias, amor. En verdad estuviste genial. Quizás, _quizás_, podemos tener un momento a solas sin _Mi Corderita_" Susurró Quinn, besándola en los labios.

"¿Quizás?" Murmuró Rachel sobre los labios de Quinn, cerrando los ojos. Si Quinn respondía con un 'quizás' iba a arrancarle las orejas a la cordera y a quemar el resto.

"Nah, vamos a tenerlo y tienes que ser esa Rachel de nuevo" Dijo Quinn, inclinándose hacia atrás y sonriéndole con malicia a su novia.

"¿Te excitó esa Rachel?" preguntó Rachel sugestivamente, lamiendo sus labios.

"¿Cómo no?"

Quinn la besó de nuevo, y esta vez Rachel profundizo el beso enseguida sintiendo las suaves manos de su novia acariciar su espalda. Luego de unos segundos rompió el beso, sin muchas ganas, recordando que aún estaban en la escuela.

"Por cierto, ¿Por qué amas tanto a esta cordera?" Preguntó Rachel. "Siempre te hago regalos y nunca has enloquecido como con ella"

"Es porque ella es tierna…" Dijo Quinn, sonriéndole a la cordera sobre su pecho. "…Y es la primera vez que me das un regalo que dice _'Te amo'_. Además, el primer cordero que tuve, lo tuve que tirar porque me recordaba aquella vez con Puck" Explicó Quinn, arrugando su nariz con disgusto.

Rachel rió. "Oh, hiciste bien en deshacerte de él entonces"

"Y ella huele como tú… ¿ves?" Dijo Quinn, levantando una de sus manos para tomar la cordera y colocarla con gentileza frente a la nariz de Rachel. Rachel inhaló cerrando los ojos. En vez de sentir su aroma sintió el de Quinn por toda la cordera. "Y eso es lo que me ayuda a dormir ahora en las noches, esa es más que todo la razón por la que me sentía miserable cuando la perdí. Me acostumbré demasiado rápido a tenerla en mi cama"

"Pienso que huele más como tú" Dijo Rachel, abriendo los ojos encontrando los ojos verdes de Quinn observándola con alegría. "Sólo este lado. Aquí huele a la colonia de Puck" bromeó Rachel, señalando el lado izquierdo de la cordera.

"¡Rachel!" Se quejó Quinn, golpeándola en el hombro. "¡No, claro que no! ¡No arruines esto para mí!"

Rachel soltó una carcajada, enterrando su rostro en el hombre de Quinn. La risa contagiosa de Rachel hizo reír a Quinn también.

"Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?" preguntó Rachel cuando recuperó el aliento, su voz muy suave, mientras se inclinaba para apoyar su nariz con delicadeza sobre la mejilla de Quinn, cerrando sus ojos. Quinn asintió lentamente, cerrando también los suyos.

"Lo sé, tanto como yo a ti" Susurró Quinn segundos después, inclinándose hacia atrás para colocar su frente contra la de Rachel y así poder ver a su novia a los ojos.

Rachel sonrió, colocando su mano izquierda sobre la mejilla de Quinn. "¿Entonces? Vamos a… ¿ahora? Ya sabes, las clases terminaron…" Dijo Rachel con fingida timidez. De verdad necesitaba estar a solas con su novia.

"¡Totalmente!" sonrió Quinn con picardía, besándola de nuevo en los labios. Rachel se apartó del beso al instante porque seguían en la escuela, y de verdad no iba a resistirse de lanzar a Quinn contra los casilleros y besarla hasta dejarla inconsciente, si seguía la rubia besándola.

"Pero tienes que hacer una parada en mi casa para poder dejar a _Mi Corderita_ allí. No pretendo volver a perderla" Dijo Quinn riendo. Rachel rió también, rodando los ojos pero asintió en acuerdo. Rachel llevaría a Quinn a donde fuera que le pidiera si eso significaba dejar a _Mi Corderita _allí.

"Recuérdame nunca, pero nunca, regalarte otro animal de peluche, Quinn" Rió Rachel de nuevo pero al mismo tiempo estaba hablando en serio y Quinn lo sabía.

"¿¡Por qué!" Se quejó Quinn, haciendo pucheros.

"Oh, no lo sé… ¿Porque eres más obsesiva que yo?" exclamó Rachel, alejándose de Quinn y tomando su mano, entrelazando sus dedos al instante. Quinn tomó la cordera apretándola a su cuerpo con su mano libre, mientras caminaban hacia la salida de la escuela.

"¿Cómo no podría obsesionarme? Son tan tiernos y al parecer tienes talento para elegir los más tiernos… Definitivamente quiero otro" Dijo Quinn, acariciando con su rostro la cordera. Le encantaba el aroma de Rachel en ella.

"Hu-hu. Jamás" Dijo Rachel, sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado al otro con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro. "Y yo siempre soy talentosa ¿o no?"

… Pero definitivamente iba a seguir regalándole animales de peluche a Quinn si el premio iba a ser siempre un tiempo especial _a solas_ con su novia.


End file.
